Vitello and Phuuz dubs
Crayon Shin-chan was first dubbed into English by Vitello Productions in Burbank, California through 2001–2002, when TV Asahi and Lacey Entertainment decided to market the series worldwide. During the early 2000s, it ran on Fox Kids (and later Jetix) in the United Kingdom, on Fox Kids in Australia and on RTÉ Two in the Republic of Ireland. RTÉ Two has not shown the series since 2003, and on Jetix UK, the series was eventually relegated to shorts in-between programs, with more edits. The dub is of American origin, with veteran voice actors such as Kath Soucie, Russi Taylor, Grey DeLisle, Pat Fraley, Eric Loomis and Anndi McAfee playing the characters. Soucie voiced Shin and Misae. This English dub was not aired in North America until the FUNimation dub was made between 2006-2011 for 3 seasons and 78 episodes. Many characters had their names changed to American-sounding ones, the original background music was completely replaced with new background music, and scenes with nudity were edited to remove any signs of indecent exposure. Most adult jokes were re-made into family-friendly jokes, and the profanity was edited out. However, the frequent appearance of Shinnosuke's naked buttocks (still family-friendly, unlike in South Korea), as well as humor relating to breast-size and sexual themes, remained in the finished product (likely an ignored error). Some episodes that displayed adult material and mature content were not dubbed at all. Additionally, the episodes were dubbed out of their original order which created continuity errors. For example, episode 29 shows Shin bringing his classmates to visit his newborn sister, episode 30 shows his sister coming home from her birth in the hospital and in episode 52 it was revealed that Shin was going to have a sister. In 2003, phuuz entertainment inc. was commissioned by Lacey Entertainment to continue in similar style as the Vitello dub. But their episodes featured a new cast of voice artists (among others Diane Michelle, Julie Maddalena, Peter Doyle). The Phuuz dub was pitched to Adult Swim for an U.S. broadcast, but was rejected, as they felt that it was better suited to a younger audience. 52 episodes have been produced of the Vitello dub and at least 78 episodes of the Phuuz dub. Vitello and Phuuz episodes lasted on an average 21 minutes and contained three segments of 5 to 7 minutes. No episodes of the Phuuz dub have been found. Some of the dubs of the seriesGerman, Dutch, European Portuguese, Brazilian Portuguese, Polish, French, Greek, Danish and Latin American Spanish dub used the Vitello dub as the source for the dubbing. Some dubsDutch, French, German, Latin American Spanish dub and European Portuguese also dubbed the Phuuz dub afterwards. Changes from the Japanese original Vitello censorship * The Vitello and Phuuz opening used scenes from the Japanese openings 1 up to and including 6. * Shinnosuke's genitals were censored (or sometimes, they removed genitals by "paint edits"), in the original he called them "Mr. Elephant" and did the "Mr. Elephant dance". Example 1 ** Additionally in 30b, Shinnosuke doing the Mr. Elephant dance to calm down Himawari was changed to him "crying" himself by reusing footage of Shinnosuke speaking (which was added in pretty poorly by the way) and even added pants on him at 6:24. * Most of the time Japanese was replaced with English, example 1, 2 * Removed Misae slapping Shinnosuke but forgot to remove the mark. * 03a ** 5:45 there's a deleted scene where they were sharing a bath which replaced the teacher in the tub with screenshots from 4:30 * 06b **Changed the dialogue in the beginning, Enzo saying that he threatened teachers wasn't in the original. And they changed a trip to a hot spring to a trip to Paris.﻿ * 06c ** Miss Uma's risque comment at 1:16 about the New Years Eve party wasn't in the original Japanese version, Vitello actually added that part in complete with added in lip flaps. * 21c ** Changed green tea to lime slime soda in. * 20c ** At 3:06 where Cosmo is kissing his mother, her face has actually been edited in by Vitello. In the original he was actually dreaming about being breast fed by her, hence why he was sucking on Shin's face. * 30c ** Mitsy's story about the "pants fairy" wasn't in the Japanese version, instead she pulled Shinnosuke's "Elephant" to give him a rude awakening. Also when Shin falls asleep on the toilet, Mitsy's head was edited in front of Shin's genitals. * 42b ** Showed a censor bar when Shin is doing his elephant dance. Censorship by Fox Kids UK/Jetix UK only These edits were done by Fox Kids UK/Jetix UK themselves and therefore didn't appear anywhere else such as in Australia. * General ** Cut out anyone saying "Oh my god!" or "Jackass".﻿ * 04b **edited that finally scene where Shin says "I'm your biggest fan!" They slowed the clip down to omit the part where Shin dances with the fan between his rear end.﻿ * 04c - at 1:15 the flashback was edited to showcase the part where Uma says "Who wants some dance lessons?" And at 5:20 the line where Shin said "I've got two months to live" was cut out.﻿ * 07b - cut out the part at 4:00 where the repairman says "it looks like someone beat the crap out of it".﻿ * 08a - cut out part of Mitsy's dialogue at 2:22 where she says "starting with these little minions".﻿ * 09a - cut any dialogue of anyone saying that Shin trapped Lucky in the dryer. They also cut where Mitsy said as she got on the plane, "I kind of liked being patted down." https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTvnfW4KuVg﻿ * 09c - cut out the part Shin looks at a cow's udder and then to Mitsy's breasts and said "That explains why we're always out of milk." https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WvFOzn3leIw﻿ * 10a - the stripper clip was cut. * 22c - cut out the men looking at dirty magazines (no footage available) * 42b - cut out even the censored part for no reason. * 50c - cut out 40 seconds from this episode. Phuuz censorship * In "Shin, der Boss" (Japanese episode 209) they removed Misae spanking Shinnosuke. Names Both dubs featured many name changes for the characters, although in some cases they used different options than what FUNimation would later use. Latin America and Mexico used the character name changes from this dub for all of the Latin American Spanish dubs. * Shinnosuke's name was shortened to "Shin-chan" * Misae became "Mitsy" * Hiroshi became "Harry" * Ginnosuke became "Gary" * Himawari became "Daisy" * Shiro became "Lucky" * Masae Koyama became "Minnie" * Toru Kazama became "Cosmo", with his name loosely based off his surname * Nene Sakurada became "Nini" * Moeko Sakurada became "Ruby" * Masao Sato became "Max" * The principal Bunta Takakura/"Encho-sensei" became "Principal Enzo" * The teachers Midori Yoshinaga and Ume Matsuzaka were renamed "Miss Dori Snell" and "Miss Uma", with the names loosely sourced from their Japanese names * Action Mask became "The Masked Muchacho" * Nanako Oohara became "Miss Bono" * Usuto Yoshii became "Marty Flang" * Junichi Ishizaka became "Ricky" * Uyiko Norohash became "Miss Nasty" * Nakamura Komatshi became "Miss Poppi" * Kitamoto became "Goobers" * Yoshirin Hatogaya became "Luis" * Micchi Hatogaya became "Gidgy" * Kuriyo Urima became "Hishi" * Keiko Honda became "Kai" * Satoshi Honda became "Jim" * Kawaguchi became "Morty" * Buriburizaemon became "Big-a-zoid" * Kantam Robo became "Psycho Robotico" * Yoshiji Koyama became "Waldo" * Saitama Crimson Scorpions became "Kahzu Kamakazes Gang" * Kasukabe became "Kazhu" * Kasukabe Bookstore became "Nasty Books" * Razaya Dan became "Sam Donarshin" * Mai Akikaze became "Marti" * Miho became "Darlene" * Chiruko Sakura became "Dotty" in Phuuz's dub * Ai Saotome became "Sally" in Phuuz's dub * Masumi Ageo became "Miss Agnes" in Phuuz's dub * Picasso Ogawa became "Tubasso" in Phuuz's dub DVDs of the Vitello Dub Volume 1 Volume 1 includes episodes 1, 2, 3 and 4. IMG 1422.JPG IMG 1423.JPG Vlcsnap-2017-05-05-18h23m42s718.png Volume1 1.png Volume1 2.png Volume 2 Volume 2 includes episodes 5, 6, 7 and 8. The rating on this DVD is actually inaccurate; ''Shin Chan ''volume 2 received a "PG" by the Australian Classification Board for "Mature themes, Sexual references, a Low level coarse language". ShinChanVolume2.jpg Shin Chan Volume 2 Main Menu.png Volume2 1.png Volume2 2.png Volume 3 Volume 3 includes episodes 9, 10, 11 and 12. ShinChanVolume3Cover.JPG ShinChanVolume3Back.JPG Shin Chan Volume 3 Main Menu.png Volume3 1.png Volume3 2.png Volume 4 Volume 4 includes episodes 13, 14, 15 and 16. ShinChanVolume4Cover.jpg ShinChanVolume4Back.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-06-30-12h20m35s513.png Vlcsnap-2018-06-30-10h38m59s435.png Vlcsnap-2018-06-30-10h39m06s647.png Volume 5 Volume 5 includes episodes 17, 18, 19 and 20. ShinChanVolume5Cover.jpg ShinChanVolume5Back.jpg Shin Chan Volume 5 Main Menu.png Volume5 1.png Volume5 2.png Jetix Magazine Issue 4 DVD The DVD given away with Jetix Magazine issue 4 in the UK included episode 27. Jet04a.jpg Jetix Magazine Issue 5 DVD The DVD given away with Jetix Magazine issue 5 in the UK included a part of episode 11a 'Let's Go Fishing' and a part of another episode. Daily Express Fox Kids/Jetix Promo DVD One of the three Fox Kids/Jetix promo DVDs given away with the UK newspaper Daily Express on May 10, 2004, was a Shin Chan DVD with one episode of Shin Chan. Foxxx.JPG IMG 1497.jpg The Sun Fox Kids Promo DVD 2003 From November 17, to November 22, 2003 free Fox Kids promo DVDs were given away with UK newspaper The Sun. This included one Shin Chan DVD with episode 4 and 9. The Sun Fox Kids promo DVD Shin Chan front.JPG The Sun Fox Kids promo DVD Shin Chan back.JPG Vlcsnap-2016-11-06-11h08m10s163.png The Sun Jetix on Fox Kids Promo DVD 2004 From September 11 to October 2, 2004, free Jetix on Fox Kids promo DVDs was given away with UK newspaper The Sun. This included one Shin Chan DVD with episode 13 and 28. The Sun Jetix on Fox Kids promo DVD 2004 front.JPG The Sun Jetix on Fox Kids promo DVD 2004 back.JPG The Sun Jetix on Fox Kids promo DVD 2004 menu.png Gallery Fathogham.png|One of the example text edits censoredcomprasion.jpg|One of the paint edits that removed Shinnosuke's genitals. References Category:Dub Category:Crayon Shin-chan outside Japan